


My Baby, Your Baby, OUR Baby

by Dangannerd6



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Childbirth, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: Angel Dust goes into labor.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 198





	My Baby, Your Baby, OUR Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been in a Hazbin mood.....

Angel Dust lied in bed, cradling his stomach, heavy with his child. "Sssshhhh, it's OK, mommy's here sweetie." the spider-demon cooed, his other set of arms playing at his chest. Smiling, Angel glanced at his husband, and the father of his unborn baby. "So, how was the meeting?" Angel Dust asked, his other set of arms embracing his beloved. "Haha. It was just splendid." Alastor said, the Radio Demon kissing Angel on the cheek before reaching down to feel the child shifting in Angel's womb.

"I see our little angel's doing very well." Alastor said, kissing Angel's baby bump. Nodding, Angel Dust hissed as he felt the little one move. "Oh dear, are you alright, Angel love?" Alastor asked, concerned. "It's fine, just some false alarm movement. That's all." Angel Dust answered, rubbing his belly and smiling. Sitting down on the bed, Angel Dust gasped as he felt a huge pain in his stomach. "Shit...." he whispered under his breath, looking at Alastor, the Radio Demon nodding as he comfortingly held Angel's hand.

As the Midwife walked in, she looked at Alastor, who was shielding Angel Dust. "Woah, it's OK sir, I'm here to help." the Midwife reacted, adjusting her glasses and helping Angel Dust into the birthing position. 

"OOOOOKKKKK, how long have you been in labor Angel Dust?" she asked, the Midwife grabbing the supplies needed for the birth. "About 20 minutes." Angel shakily replied, screaming as an oviparous fluid gushed out of his vagina. Removing the spider-demon's clothes, the Midwife spread Angel Dust's legs and checked to see if he was dilated enough. "Alright, remember the breathing exercises you were taught." the Midwife instructed, nodding at Angel Dust. Angel complied, steadily breathing as he held Alastor's hand. The steady breathing stopped once he was 20% dilated.

"OK Angel Dust, I need you to push." the Midwife said, readjusting her red bracelet. Angel clenched his teeth as he bore down, desperately trying not to scream. "You're doing great, Angel." Alastor said, placing his free hand on Angel Dust's cheek. Smiling, Angel turned to the Midwife. "I can see part of the egg, and I gotta warn you, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be big. When the next contraction hits, PUSH. No questions asked." the Midwife explained, her slender arms reaching to catch the egg.

The very moment the next contraction came and went, Angel Dust bore down, clutching Alastor's hand in a death grip and screaming as tears laced his eyes. "FUCK!" Angel yelled, blushing somewhat. "Ma'am, how far along am I?" Angel Dust asked, gripping the sheets. "You're almost there Angel Dust, just one last push, and the egg will be out." the Midwife answered, eyes squinted. Eyes widening, Angel Dust screeched as he bore down, nearly obliterating Alastor's hand. 4 ½ hours of pushing, screaming, and death threats later, the egg was finally out. 

"Well, d-did it come out healthy?" Angel Dust asked, concerned about his egg. "Don't worry, your little angel's safe." the Midwife answered, handing the egg to Angel and Alastor. "It's beautiful." Angel Dust gasped, holding the egg in his arms. It was black with pink and white markings. "Madam, we cannot thank you enough for helping." Alastor said, smiling. "No problem, I-I guess." the Midwife replied, walking off.

Nodding off, Angel Dust handed Alastor the egg and watched as he placed it in an incubator, smiling as he fell asleep. Alastor soon joined him, his hand almost broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't refer to the Midwife by a name because I felt like it. Anyway, I hope y'all liked this. PEACE!


End file.
